Adopting Abby
by wicked-angel-413
Summary: COMPLETE Jack's passing through Tortuga when he runs into a little girl. Literally! Now she's on board the Pearl and he's taking her to Port Royale. But what if he were to get a little attached on the way there?
1. Abby

Author's Notes: Ok guys, this is my first "published" fic, although I'm working on writing a few others. None of them however are other stories for PotC, but since I'm enjoying this one I think that if you all like it I may write some more after this. Actually, I've already come up with an idea, but I'm not sure… Please R/R this one though! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated and flames will most likely be either ignored or laughed at. Almost forgot… This is a response to what Bitchy Little Pixy requested. Yes, there's an OC, but it's not a Mary-Sue or even a Jack/OC because the OC is a little girl! 

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or anything related to it. All I own here is Abby. The idea isn't even originally mine! I know, shame on me. *sigh* I wish I owned Jack though! Hehe. 

Chapter 1: Abby

Captain Jack Sparrow staggered through Tortuga on his way to his regular pub: the Poisoned Dove. However his mind, actually, **all of Jack, was rather preoccupied with either his thoughts or trying to remain standing what with his sea legs and the added liquor to his system, so it came as quite a shock when he nearly fell over a small girl.**

The girl looked up at him with large, nearly black eyes. Her dark brown hair hung about her face in curls, although a bit greasy as if she had not washed in a few weeks. Her fair skin was covered in dirt as well, and the dress she wore was ripped in quite a few spots and was now a dirty brown color instead of the original white. From the looks of the child, you could tell she was living on her own in the streets. Jack stared right back at her, utterly shocked. Shaking his head to escape the small girl's hold, he made shooing motions with his arms. 

"Go on! Get away from me!" he growled.

The girl simply continued to stare up at him. Jack scowled. He roughly pushed past her, yet not enough to knock her off her feet, and continued on his way.

After a few minutes, a crowd forced Jack to stop. He was about to inquire what was happening when he felt a small tug on his breeches. Jack looked down, and to his dismay, there stood the little girl again, staring up at him with her doe-like eyes. Jack scowled for the second time and began to push and shove his way through the crowd, no longer caring what had caused it, only wishing to escape from the little hell-child.

Finally, Jack arrived at the Poisoned Dove and ordered a rum. As the bar keep set the tankard down in front of Jack, he quirked his eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked him.

The burly man merely nodded his head to the spot on Jack's right, and then turned to attend to other customers.

Dread filling his eyes, Jack slowly turned his head to look down at the spot beside him. There once again, stood the small girl, staring up at him. 

Growling at her and letting his hands fly around for emphasis, Jack said, "Won't ye just leave me alone? Get out of 'ere, child! Go back to yer mum and tell her ye couldn't find her any work today!" This seemed to strike a cord in the small girl. Her eyes got even larger, though Jack had thought it impossible, and they filled with tears. Jack simply turned away from her and attended to his rum. When he looked to see if the girl was still there just a second later, she had fled. 

Jack smirked to himself, glad to finally be rid of the persistent child. His victory was short lived though a voice suddenly spoke up from across the room. It would appear that the girl had not gotten very far.

"What's a pretty li'l thing like ye doing in here, huh? Looking for yer mum?" a large, filthy man roughly grabbed the girl by her upper arm and pulled her over to the table he and two other equally as dirty and large men sat at over by the entrance of the pub. Jack stood and walked closer to them to better hear what they were saying over the noise in the room. 

"Maybe ye should go look in one of the rooms upstairs for her? We could help ye, too," sneered one of the other men. 

The third one spoke up, "I'm sure she'd do a lot for us for no price at all to keep her pretty daughter safe. And if she wouldn't then ye would just have to do!" The men all laughed at this and stood up, beginning to pull the girl towards the stairs to see if they could find someone to claim her before giving up and taking the girl off somewhere.

Jack quickly walked over and pulled the girl from the man's grasp. 

"Hey!" he shouted as he turned to face Jack. His companions turned around as well. 

"What are ye trying to do, mate?" Jack growled at them.

"Why would ye care?" the man who had been holding the girl spat. "She ain't yer child."

"And what's that have to do with it?" Jack asked him, un-phased by his tone.

 "It's no concern to ye. Why do ye care anyway?" the man stepped right in front of Jack, their faces inches apart, eyes glaring daggers at each other.

"And that is no concern to ye," Jack said. With that he picked up the girl and settled her on his hip before walking out of the pub. 

Stomping along angrily, he soon arrived at the Black Pearl and walked up the gangplank. Gibbs noticed Jack come onboard and went over to him.

Shocked at the small child planted securely on Jack's right side and clinging to him as though her life depended on it, Gibbs decided not to ask **where** the child came from and generally questioning the captain, but instead merely commented, "Cap'n, even though a miniature one, it's still bad luck to have a woman on board… OW!" Gibbs rubbed the back of his head where Anamaria had smacked him as she heard his comment while walking over. 

"What was that Gibbs?" she glared at him.

Gibbs grumbled something unintelligently under his breath.

"What? I didn't 'ear ye," Anamaria continued to glare. 

"Can't ye two be quiet?!" Jack half-yelled. They quickly turned their heads to look at him, wide-eyed. Normally Jack would have found their arguing humorous. 

"We set sail for Port Royale in the morning," Jack informed them, then grumbled about how a pirate's crew could be incredibly stupid at times as he walked to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. 

Once Jack closed the door, he set the girl down on the floor. He looked her over, head to toe as she continued to stare straight at him. 

Shaking his head, Jack mumbled to himself. "Not old enough to do much of anything on a ship, but could most likely find something till we get to Port Royale." After continuing to stare at each other for a few more seconds Jack asked, "What's yer name, girl?"

Her eyes grew just a bit bigger and just a bit rounder and her lips narrowed into a thin line when he asked her that, but she spoke not a word. After a few minutes Jack repeated, sounding rather annoyed, "I asked, what's yer name, girl!" 

A slight fear appeared in her eyes and her mouth fell open a little. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, as if trying to shake something out and when she looked up again there wasn't even any traces fear, but a set determination in its place. Jack raised an eyebrow as he noticed this.

"My name is Abigail Lawrence," she said assuredly. 

"Well then Abigail, what were ye doin' wanderin' th' streets of Tortuga?"

"I was trying to find something to eat."

"Can't yer mother do that for ye?"

"I ran away."

"And why would ye do something like that in a place like Tortuga? To annoy people ye've never met such as, oh I don't know, **me**?" he glared at her.

She held up her head defiantly. "No. I did it so she wouldn't let men… use me so she could get money."

Jack stared at her, slack-jawed and in shock now. "And yer father allowed this?"

"My **father**," she spat the word, "is some pirate who happened to come through and get my mother pregnant. I've never met him and I doubt I ever will. I don't really care to either. My mother didn't even know who he was, and how would she?"

Jack simply continued to stare at the girl. Such a small child having seen so many of the harsher things in the world... She seemed much older than she looked. Jack would have said she was five, maybe six-years-old.

"How old are ye, lass?" he questioned.

"I'm five, but I'll be six in eight days," she stated proudly, a grin lighting up her small face as her mood quickly changed.

Jack nodded. "And I'm sure that the people I'm taking ye to will be thrilled," He said absent-mindedly, still thinking of how she was so young and had seen so much from how it sounded. Then again, he had grown up in Tortuga himself, with his father beating Jack and his mother either cowering in fear or sobbing in a corner, afraid her husband would return home. Jack shook his head, clearing out the memories and looked down to see a puzzled look on Abigail's face.

"What is it now?"

"You're taking me to someone? You mean, you don't want to… Who are you taking me to?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't want to do that to ye, lass. And I'm just taking ye to some good friends of mine. They can take care of ye, I certainly don't want ye around here. The last thing a pirate ship needs is a little girl."

She lowered her head and stared intently at the ground for a few moments. "I can cook," she said suddenly, raising her head and startling Jack. 

"What?"

"I said, I could cook."

"Well, then maybe we'll have ye do that while yer aboard." Jack tugged one of the braids of his beard as he considered it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jack called. Gibbs opened the door partially and poked his head inside. "Gibbs, what do ye want?"

"Jack, some of the crew is wondering why exactly there's a little girl onboard …" Gibbs trailed off, staring at the girl who now had her large eyes looking at him with the stare she had first given Jack. Gibbs felt like he was being turned inside out. 

"Because we're takin' her to Port Royale, and that should be all ye need!" Jack said, slightly angry.

Gibbs jerked his head up to look at Jack. "Aye, Cap'n!" With that, Gibbs was gone, anxious to get away from the little girl's stare and Jack's anger.

"Why are you so angry?" the girl looked thoughtful. "Is it because of me?"

Jack looked down at her. He hated children. Of course, he didn't feel he should be that mean to the poor girl. She was still alone on a ship full of strangers. "I've… had a bad night. I ran into some unfriendly faces," he gingerly touched his still slightly sore right cheek. It wasn't completely a lie. And he hadn't even gotten to finish his first rum.

She looked up at him as though she was trying to decide if he was lying or not. Jack didn't give her the chance. Instead he walked over to the door and flung it open. 

"Anamaria!" he yelled. Anamaria arrived just as Jack was stepping back to where he had previously stood, near the center of the cabin. "Take Abby to a cabin down below, and-" Suddenly a look of complete and total shock crossed his face. He looked down to see the little girl hiding behind his legs, peering around them at Anamaria. Anamaria could hardly contain her laughter, but managed to in order to avoid the captain's wrath. Barely. She couldn't hold in the grin though.

"I think she's takin' a liking to ye, Jack."

"Captain! How many times do I have to tell ye? It's **Captain** Jack Sparrow! And she has not!" Jack shouted, adding the last almost as an afterthought.

"I don't wanna go with her! She's scary!" Abby wailed from behind Jack's legs. This time Anamaria had to laugh.  Jack glared at her. 

"And I'm not scary?" Jack half-growled at the girl, twisting his body to try and see her.

"You saved me. And you called me Abby. No one's ever called me Abby. My mother just called me 'girl'. So did everyone else." Abby stated, like it was the most logical explanation in the world, which to a five, nearly six-year-old, it was. Jack stared down at her in disbelief. 

"Well I'll just be leavin' ye two alone now," Anamaria said as she slipped out the door. Once outside Jack heard her start howling with laughter. If looks could kill, the door would have burned and Anamaria would be burning herself from the glare Jack was giving. He then turned to look for Abby, since she had run from behind him as soon as Anamaria had left. He saw her jump onto his bunk, where she then sat and kicked her feet against the side.

Jack shook his head. This was going to be a long trip. Unbeknownst to him, it would be a fairly short trip. Just a little over four days to be exact, but in those four days, a lot would be changing for Jack… 

More A/N: Hope it wasn't all too horribly OOC. Or just plain horrible for that matter.  Tell me what I could do to make it better! And sorry, I know it was sorta long but ya. Was it too long? Seems like it to me… You guys tell me! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hell, even flames! Me continuing depends on if people like it. 


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing non-profit fanfics about them? If you say yes, then you need help. Lots of professional help… Like I do! Hehe.

A/N: *sniff* You like me! You really like me! 21 reviews, and no flames so far… I'm so thrilled. Actually, I was thrilled when I first posted it to begin with. =) Well though, I have some comments on some of the reviews. 

More A/N: Yay! I updated! Hehe. It was my first day back at school today. It was all right I suppose. But then I had to go to the dentist, and they numbed half my mouth, which I couldn't feel for the longest time. It's really weird eating when you only feel half your mouth. I don't think I'd like to be getting another cavity anytime soon. Lol. This would have been up sooner, but I almost fell asleep in some of my classes *cough* Spanish *cough*. Yes some of them are just that boring. *Sigh* Anyways, and then I almost fell asleep at the dentist so when I got home, I was so tired. I fell asleep. I know, horrible. Should have been writing. But if it makes you feel any better my room gets really hot so what probably woke me up was the heat. Lol. Review s\comments and story though now!

**Neo Genesis1**: Glad you like it! And I'm hoping to keep updates coming fairly quickly. My one great talent (besides babbling of course) is procrastinating. And I'm so good at it and pulling "a" papers out of thin air in 20 minutes. Which I will be giving this more thought, time, and care so hopefully it will help break that habit… =)

**SparrowSavvy**: I know, I was hoping I didn't make Abby **too** smart, but… I think she might end up becoming one of those seems-to-profound-to-be-that-young one minute to happy-go-lucky-normal-child the next type kids. I don't know… We'll see!

**alittlenote**: I'm honored that you added me to your favorites! I was so excited when I read your review. I was doing a little dance on the inside with a big, goofy grin on the outside. If I didn't keep it in, I'm afraid my mom would have called the police on the reaction! Lol.

**Saiyan-girl-cheetah**: Don't worry! Jack's not going to be so mean now! I actually never intended him to be that mean in the first place, but it just sort of… happened. Hehe. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when the story makes me write that! I mean, I knew I was having him hate kids, but I didn't know it was **that** harsh! Don't freak though, it's going to lighten up right away with the meanness here (I hope)… You'll get it when you read it!

**Aelimir**: Like I said, Jack is going to be lightening up this chapter! I had just needed to make it clear he didn't like kids and well… How it came out for some reason! He'll be sweeter right away though. I think it's sort of cute. Lol.

**Jewel-Sparrow**: Thank for your advice. Now that it's brought up, I'm not sure they do either! I have a little cousin who's 5, yet I can't really use her an example because of some things that are wrong with her, so she's a little slow. I don't know… I think I may just pretend they can! Lol, sorry if it bothers you or anyone else that I have a 5 or 6 year-old who talks really well!

Anyone who's not on here I still read your review and it's very much appreciated! I just didn't want to have to go through every single one when I know you guys would much rather be reading the story. I know I'd like to know what's happening! Lol. Well, on to Jack and the story at last!  

PS- words indicate thoughts

Chapter 2: Day 1

Abby groggily opened her eyes as she woke up. She was sitting on a bed with her back to a wall and leaning against someone who had their arm wrapped around her shoulders… She quickly scrambled of the bed.

Oh no…. Oh no… Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohno!!! She found me... She found me and took me back to that place and **used** me! Tears were filling Abby's eyes. She slowly raised her head to see what the man looked like that had… Even though she was just a little girl… Her eyes fell on the figure, Bottle of rum clutched in his left hand while his right arm was off to his side, now resting in the spot she had just vacated, and his head was lolling to the right as well. Suddenly, Abby remembered what had happened. 

I'm out of Tortuga… She can't get me… Nothing happened last night except I was rescued and he promised to take me somewhere else… Abby wiped her eyes and a small smile crossed her face. She remembered last night. After she had sat on his bed while he had gone rummaging around, muttering to himself something about female pirates and little girls while looking for something. Finally he had pulled out a bottle of rum with a triumphant smile. It had only been the first. About seven bottles later, they had both been sitting on his bed, Jack with his arm around Abby and he'd passed out. Not knowing what else to do since she was afraid to leave the cabin because of the other pirates out there, she'd snuggled into his side and fallen asleep as well.

Abby climbed back onto the bed and returned his arm to its place around his shoulders, once again snuggling up to Jack's side. What she didn't know was that Jack had woken up the minute she clamored off the bed and only been pretending to still be asleep. He stopped himself from letting his shocked expression fill his features and let her know he was awake when she crawled up next to him and returned to his side. To say the least he was shocked. He gave her enough time to fall back asleep, and then he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

She's so small… he thought. So very tiny and had to be afraid her mum would do a thing like that. Jack shook his head in disgust. Damn child rapists. He may be a pirate and not like children, but taking a child in that way was just disgusting.  

Suddenly, Abby turned further to him and threw one of her little arms across his belly as she hid her face in his side. Jack stared down in amazement. He couldn't believe she would trust him like this when she was afraid of Anamaria! 

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the door slowly opening and Gibbs sticking his head inside. 

"Ye up Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, I'm up. I'll be on deck in a minute," Jack responded. Gibbs nodded and left. Jack looked down at Abby's sleeping figure once more before he rose. He put his rum on the table and was about to go to his usual spot at the wheel when he felt compelled to do something. Turning around, he eyed Abby, now half-sitting, half-lying on the bed. He quickly walked over to her and sat her back up, putting a pillow in his place. Then Jack spun on his heal and quickly fled the cabin. 

*****

A few hours later, Mr. Cotton saw the captain's cabin door opening very slowly and a pair of large, almost black eyes peek out and look around. Slowly, a small girl inched out. 

She must be the one Gibbs mentioned the Cap'n bringin' aboard, Mr. Cotton thought. He watched on with interest as the girl looked around wildly with wide, terrified eyes. She seemed to be searching for something…

Mr. Cotton started towards her and the girl seemed to notice. Her eyes widened a bit more and she ran off to her right, desperate to get away and accidentally causing herself to run into the midget pirate. She let out a small yelp and quickly scrambled away and up some steps. Abby saw Jack at the wheel, staring at something in his hand, it looked a bit like he could be looking at a compass but she didn't bother wasting time to check. Instead she ran straight to him and latched on to one of his legs.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Jack yelled, a bit surprised. "Oh, it's you." Jack eyed Abby. "Are ye just goin' t' be clinging to me the entire time? Then what am I supposed to do wit' ye?"

Abby looked up at Jack, her bottom lip quivering in terror. 

"Oh, bloody hell," Jack grumbled. "Anamaria! Come take the wheel!" Jack yelled over to her. The female pirate soon came over and Jack let go of the wheel as she took hold of it. Abby had squeezed his leg harder when Anamaria had drawn closer. Once Jack's hands were free, he bent over and pried Abby from his leg and swung her up into his arms, putting her on his hip like he had done the night before. 

"Now, I'm going to take you to the kitchen and introduce you to Gabe, ok? He's our cook, and he'll show you how to do some of that cooking you told me you could do," Jack said to her in a soothing tone. 

Abby's eyes widened in alarm when she heard he was taking her to someone else. She buried her face in his shoulder and clung to his shirt, beginning to shake. Jake stopped walking abruptly, and he craned his head back to stare at the little head on his shoulder. 

"Er, Abby?" Jack asked tentatively.

Abby slowly lifted her head and looked at him with her large, brown eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" Jack asked her.

Abby struggled to answer, her lower lip trembling, but she finally stuttered out in a small whisper, "Th-th-they're s-s-s-scary!"

Jack looked at her in wonder. "And I'm not?" he asked in disbelief.

"You saved me," Abby told him the same thing as she had last night. Jack sighed and shook his head. He changed his direction and started to walk to his cabin. 

When he got to it, he opened the door and went inside, walked over to the bed and set her down on it. "If I leave you here, will you be ok? I have a ship to run," Jack looked her in the eye.

Abby looked like she was thinking it over at first, but finally she slowly nodded her head. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Jack turned and left to go back to the wheel, baffled as to the strange hold the small girl seemed to have over him. 

*****

At dinner, Jack had to take Abby her food since she refused to come out and eat with the others, being terrified of them still. Jack had taken his food as well and the two had eaten together. Their day finally ended, very similar to the last one, except now he had been sitting in a chair, and Abby, exhausted from being up so long, came over and climbed into his lap. Jack was shocked that she would do such a thing, but simply wrapped an arm around her as she fell asleep. 

Jack stayed up a while longer, thinking over the small girl who had come into his life. He had no idea why she trusted him so much when she was terrified of everyone else on the ship. She was even terrified of Mr. Cotton's parrot, as they had all discovered that afternoon. Abby had decided to look for Jack, so she had left his cabin for the second time that day. The parrot had come over and sat on her shoulder, which caused Abby to scream and begin running around in circles, flailing her arms and continuing to scream. Jack had been forced to grab her and take her back in his cabin where he had proceeded to calm her down. He was afraid he might have ear damage from her screams being so close to his ear. That was the incident that made her stay in the cabin, quite possibly for the rest of the trip now. Jack shook his head. Soon he would be rid of her anyway. 

No use wasting time thinking about something that would be gone soon… Jack thought as he drifted off to sleep in the chair, Abby still curled up in his lap and leaning against his chest.


	3. Day 2

A/N: I just wanted to say two things. One, I'm really sorry this part took so long. I came up with some writer's block at the galley (it is the kitchen, right? Oh I hope so…), which is why the ending sort of… ok **really**… sucks. But two… I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Really, you're all awesome. 24 hours since I put up chapter two and I had already gotten another 7 reviews and 4 more the next day! *tear* I feel so loved. Lol. I actually wasn't planning on doing any writing for a few days, but I will since you guys are all being so sweet and reading and REVIEWING. Very important part there. Even if you hate it, tell me. Hehe. Sorry if chapter two seemed a little short or rushed. I just wanted to post something for you guys and didn't have as much time as I would have liked to do so. This one should be better though! And I'd just like to add, that I had a **great** second day of school Tuesday. Except for the times I had to see my ex, of course. It's sad. He still wants me back after 4 or 5 months. But otherwise, I felt so loved by everyone that day. And then I got home and I was checking my e-mail and the love just seemed to continue! I've made so many friends in two days. Including my crush's little brother. Lol. I sort of knew him last year, but I knew his brother better. Have a class by my crush and another with his brother. Who I like too! It's… kind of entertaining. Friday was even better too… Well though, enough about me. More important comments now. 

When I wrote part of this, I was in a particularly goofy mood and was listening to a mixed CD which didn't really help my hyperness… Which I don't believe is a word, but hey! So anyway, just warning you all up front! Then I stopped writing and got to the kitchen thing… Grrr…. I really don't like the ending of this. I may go back and re-write it when, or if, I come up with something better. I don't know.

Chapter 3: Day 2

 Jack awoke to the sound of someone, or possibly more than one person, leaving his cabin. He was still sitting in the chair and Abby was still curled up in his lap. He looked down at her, wondering if he should wake her up so he could move. While still trying to decide what to do, it was taking longer than normal since he wasn't as drunk as usual, he heard two people start talking outside his door. Jack quickly put his arms under Abby's legs and back and carried her over to the bed. He then hurried over to the door, being surprisingly quiet and not making a sound all during this process, he put an ear against the door.

"-is confusing. I'm still having trouble believing we saw that," Gibbs spoke to someone.

"Aye. It's mighty disturbing. Not at all like the captain, to be having a little girl sleeping in his lap with him," Jack recognized Anamaria's voice.

"Yesterday they'd been sitting on the bed together with his arm aroun' her!" 

"What?"

"I saw it with me own eyes even."

"I don't know why he has her. No one does. Rightly, you and me know th' most on account of what we've seen in his cabin and that we were the ones to see him bring her on board. We've seen 'em yesterday too when they weren't in there."

"Aye. 'Tis true. How do ye suppose he ended up with a little girl? It couldn't have been just that she followed 'im."

"No. I think there may be more t' it."

"Do ye suppose we're taking her to Will and Elizabeth?"

"Most likely. Why else would we be going to Port Royale?"

"Aye, ye have yerself a point there. Suppose we'll be staying there for a few days as well. We haven't been there since their weddin' two months ago."

"And what a present the cap'n is bringing them now."

Gibbs laughed at that. "Well, we best get on deck before the cap'n wakes up and hears us out here. Ye don't think he might've already?"

"You know Jack as well as I do, Gibbs. He can never just sit and listen when he's being talked about," Anamaria said, her voice fading as the two walked away. 

O' course, no one's ever talked about me an' a child before, Jack thought, turning around to look at Abby. He had a puzzled look on his face. I really have no idea what t' do with her. I hope today won't be like yesterday. Me ears still hurt a bit from her screamin', Jack rubbed his left ear in remembrance. 

What t' do, what t' do… What's a pirate t' do with a child he's getting' rid of in a few days? Jack went to search for a bottle of rum, he always thought better when he was drunk. There were men who would swear that rum ran through his veins. 

Finally finding a few, Jack took them and sat in his chair again, staring over at Abby. He continued to think about her, his thoughts drifting all over the place in the process, as began to drink.

*****

Three hours later Jack was at the wheel and Abby had yet to make an appearance. The crew all seemed rather happy about this fact, and Jack himself… Well… whoever knew what he thinking? Except, of course, for him…

Wonder if Abby's going t' be comin' out and screamin' her bloody little head off again anytime soon? I bloody well hope not… Will and Liz had best take her. But what if they don't? Will I be… **stuck** with her? Hmmm… Better come up with some good reason just in case. Though they most likely will take her. But still, it never hurt to be safe. Ah… She'd drive me an' the crew insane and to suicide? No, the truth won't work… Jack took out his compass and moved the wheel a bit to the right then a little back to the left as he stared at the broken device, which for some crazy reason seemed to work perfectly for him. He continued to wonder what he could tell Will and Elizabeth. 

Just as he had almost forgotten what exactly it was he was trying to come up with half an hour later, Jack yelled out, "Aye! That's it! It's perfect!" Whoever was in hearing range at the moment, which happened to be everyone on deck and a few either going or coming from below deck, looked over at him rather oddly, coming to the conclusion that their captain truly was insane. Jack didn't seem to mind however. In fact, he had a huge grin on his face…

"Aye, that's it," Jack mumbled to himself. "A pirate ship is no place for a little girl to grow up and they wouldn't make me put her back on the streets, would they?" Jack's grin widened. Yes, he was most definitely getting rid of this little girl. Honestly, he really didn't have any problems with her. Except for three very important things of course. 

Her bloody screamin' and attachment to me… And what the BLOODY HELL am I supposed t' do with 'er?! Jack screamed in his mind. He sighed. He really had no clue. And he was stuck for her with at least a few more days. All of the sudden he heard soft footfalls behind him. Speak of the li'l devil… 

"Jack?" Abby tugged on his breeches. "Jack?" she repeated after a few seconds.

"Aye?" Jack finally responded.

"I'm hungry Jack."

"You said you could cook."

Abby looked down at this. She knew it was true. She also knew she couldn't cook so much as burn things.

"Umm…"

"You can't can you?"

"Sometimes I can, but mostly it just… burns…" Abby trailed off quietly.

Jack shook his head. "Anamaria! Take the wheel!" Jack shouted. 

Anamaria came over and took the wheel, Abby amazingly enough didn't try to hide, but instead just tensed up a bit. Her small body then loosened a bit as Jack picked her up after a moment's hesitation. He walked below deck, holding Abby close to him.

Anamaria looked thoughtful. Maybe the "more to it" she and Gibbs had spoke of earlier was that the captain was becoming attached? She shook her head and turned her thoughts away from Jack and Abby. 

It just couldn't be… she thought.

*****

Jack carried Abby down to the galley. He fixed quickly her a sandwich and watched as she ate it. 

"So are you going to scream at everything on this ship besides me the whole trip to Port Royale, lass?" Jack asked her. 

Abby looked up at him, slowly chewing the last bite of her food. She swallowed, and then jumped down from atop the counter where he had put her when they first got to the galley. She walked out the door and above deck, Jack tailing her all the way, curious to see what she was up to.

Abby looked around the deck, as though she were studying the crew. She began to shake after a while, but nothing else.

Jack was about to say something when she turned around and looked up at him. 

"No," was all she said before turning back around and going into his cabin, where she spent the remainder of the day.

Jack went back to the wheel and thought over what had just happened. Perhaps Abby was starting to get used to the crew?

I hope so… Maybe then she won't scream 'er bleedin' 'ead off and cling to me leg anymore… Jack thought grumpily. That night was spent much like the last two had been: Jack with a few bottles of rum and Abby in his lap.

I don't know if I liked this chapter. Pretty sure I didn't though. At all. Well, maybe the start, but not the end. Did you guys like this chapter? I don't think so… Go ahead and flamed me. This was crap in my opinion. Maybe it's because I just finished a really good book today (go read Curtains of Blood by Robert J. Randisi!) but I'm pretty sure this was honestly just… crap. Definitely not some of my better work… I promise though, the next chapter will be much better! It better be... I won't post it until it has my approval. Or it's been over a week. Whichever comes first. Hopefully it gets my approval. For the sake of posting sooner so you guys won't hurt me and because I'd like it to be non-crap like this one was. Well, I think I got across the point that I think this chapter was major crap, so I'll stop this now. 

Here's the review response for this chapter… I'm afraid there's gotten to be too many people for me to respond to all of you because with my talents of detouring and babbling, the reviews would be longer than the chapter! But I will respond to the more pertinent ones, so here they are!

**Saiyan-girl-cheetah**: I'm glad he's more in character. I had sort of hoped to do that. There wasn't as much with the other crewmembers though, so I added more of them in this chapter. Sort of. Like you said, what does the rest of the crew think of her? I don't know myself yet honestly, even after that bit with Gibbs and Anamaria. We'll see where my fingers take me! But from that chat… I'm getting the impression it could go either way: they like her or not. I think I know which one though, but I'm not sure. Maybe it'll be split? *shrugs*

Xw0kenn0wX: I'm really glad you like it! Thank you so much! I feel so special now. Lol. I definitely agree. It was an extremely amazing movie. It is sort of weird writing for it, but I manage. Somehow. Sort of. I hope… Anyway!! Jack's a little lost still, the crew will seem completely puzzled, it's all working out I think. Hope really. I hope. Lol. Thank you again for the encouragement! It always helps a lot. 

**karen1**: Yes, I'm planning on having Abby open up a bit, but I'm not sure when. She might in this chapter; I don't know. We'll have to see where it's going! 

**Jaclyn Parker: **Thanks! And just to tell you, you're a bloody genius!!! You've given me the idea that I might mayhap use in the end. Either that or I'll end it how I originally intended it to. We'll have to see how the story writes itself and which one is more fitting. I'm really not sure. Thanks a lot though, either way! I'm glad you like it so much too!

**the-little-one2**: Thanks so much for adding me to your favorites! I'm glad you like the story. *g*

These were the reviews I felt needed to have something said to them the most, but thanks also to all the other reviewers. Your encouragement helps me along. Without reviewers it wouldn't be any fun to write! Love you all!! And because I love you the next chapter will be better and I may re-write this when my writer's block leaves and I get a better muse! And sorry if there's some mess-ups on the spelling or words or something. I'm too lazy to read through this right now and my spell check misses stuff sometimes. I really think I may have to go back and re-write part of this. 


	4. Day 3

A/N: *sniff* It's official, I love all my reviewers!!!! You guys liked it! Actually, now that I've had a day to get back to thinking about it, I think the only two reasons I didn't like it was because it wasn't as long as I had originally hoped, and that I'm still shocked that people like what I write. Still expecting everyone to come up and say, "You suck," "You're a bad writer," etc, etc so yes. But hey! Thrilled that you all aren't. Anyway, review responses will be at the end of each chapter from now on and only for some reviews. On other news, things are going to start loosening up this chapter, I think. I'm not sure yet. We'll see how it goes. Also, I've finally decided where this story is going! It came to me in the middle of reading reviews. No one particularly inspired it, just sort of... popped up. But I've taken suggestions and twisted them in. When I started writing I had no clue what would happen after the _Pearl_ arrived at Port Royale, but I had just figured I would do one of two things that would have the story end shortly thereafter. I have now come up with choice three, which means, there will be at least three of four chapters after they arrive at Port Royale, possibly more. We'll have to see how much I come up with for a plot line. Hehe. The last thing I can think of is that it has been pointed out to me that Jack doesn't ever really say "ye". (Thanks Pirate) Thinking back on it, it came to mind that Jack really spoke more of a mix of pirate and a more refined speech, so from now on, Jack's speech will seem rather… mixed. Because, well, it is. I may have him still say "ye" on occasion of course, and he'll still say "aye" but just... not all so much I think. We'll see. I'm shocked at myself though. I wrote another chapter so soon! Hehe. But what can I say, you all inspired me! And actually, I already have the beginning of the next chapter in my head! Heh. Well, I believe that's all for now… Onto the story!

Chapter 4: Day 3

"Cap'n!" Gibbs's voice carried across the deck to Jack's position at the wheel. 

"Aye!" Jack yelled back at him. 

"Uh, well ye see, cap'n…" Gibbs said, walking over to Jack.

"What is it, mate?" 

"Do ye know where the girl is?" Gibbs looked worried.

"What?" Jack asked him, stunned.

"The girl. She's not in yer cabin anymore."

"Well where is she?"

"I thought ye'd know, Jack."

Jack had a look of slight concern on his face. "Take the wheel, Gibbs," he said, letting go as Gibbs grabbed hold. 

Jack looked around above deck, but didn't see anything. He went and checked through his cabin, but still couldn't find Abby. Getting a little frantic now, he hurried below deck, looking inside every door he came across. 

Finally, he heard what sounded like grumbling and a little girl's laugh… Jack hurried to the end of the corridor he was in and flung open a door. Then he doubled over laughing. 

"Jack!" screeched Anamaria. She grabbed a nearby shirt and threw it at him. It was no use though. Jack continued to laugh, almost falling on the ground as he clutched his sides and gasped for breath, and Abby continued to giggle. Anamaria switched her glare between the two.

"An- Anamaria…" Jack gasped out. "Where did you… possibly find such a lovely, pink, dress?" he burst into fits of laughter again. Anamaria sent him a look of death, but he continued on, either unnoticing or the glare losing some effectiveness because of the pink dress that was covered in bows, which she was wearing, obviously with a corset as well. "It's so…" Jack seemed to be searching for the right word. 

"Frilly?" Abby suggested.

"Aye! That's it!" Jack said before going into a new fit of laughter, and Abby practically giggling her head off. 

"Abby came down here. Found it and wanted to see me in it," Anamaria grumbled. Jack fell to the floor. She glared at him, and then kicked him out, literally. She shut the door as Jack continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face. 

A few moments later, Anamaria emerged still in the dress, Abby at her heels. 

"It's not that funny, ye know," she grumbled.

"Oh, but it is. For as long as I live, I will never forget this," Jack told her. Then he pulled himself off the ground and stood, turning to look down at Abby.

"Abby, you're a bloody genius!" he said, picking her up and carrying her back above deck, leaving Anamaria behind them. 

Jack walked over to Gibbs with a huge grin on his face, chuckles escaping every now and then. From her place on his hip, giggles were occasionally escaping Abby as well. 

"Cap'n?" Gibbs looked confused. Jack merely shook his head and took the wheel back after setting Abby down.

Abby smiled up at Jack as he stared out at sea. She remained oblivious to Gibbs's confused person.

"Er, cap'n?" Gibbs questioned.

"Eeeek!" Abby leapt behind Jack and clung to his leg. Jack only laughed at her actions, beginning to get used to them. 

"Aye, Gibbs?"

"If ye don't mind me askin', what be so funny?"

Just then, Anamaria walked above deck, dressed in her reagular clothing, and glared over at Jack and Abby as the two burst into laughter. Gibbs looked completely lost at this.

"I'll just be… goin' back t' work now…" Gibbs was about to turn and walk away when he stopped in amazement, staring slack-jawed as Jack fell on butt to the deck, Abby falling into his lap. Gibbs quickly recovered and grabbed the wheel before looking around the deck. The entire crew was looking as Jack as though he had finally lost his last shred of sanity and had found some odd way to take the little girl with him. All except Anamaria that was. Gibbs winced as he saw the glare she was sending the two laughing bodies at Gibbs's feet. He looked with a baffled face from Jack and Abby to Anamaria and back again.

Seeing that the two weren't going to be stopping for a while, Anamaria shook her head and went back below deck. About five minutes later, Abby and Jack managed to regain control of themselves. 

Jack took the wheel from Gibbs, who now figured it best to just not ask. Abby looked up at Jack, and then around the deck. She walked cautiously to the door of Jack's cabin, yet just as she was about to open it, she seemed to change her mind as she turned to go below deck, throwing one last glance at Jack over her shoulder.

*****

That night, the crew ate a dinner cooked by Anamaria, with Abby's help. Jack and Abby ate in his cabin, as they had the previous two nights. 

Thomas and Ron, two of the crewmembers, sat talking about Abby as they ate. 

"I don't know. The girl seems a bit… odd," Thomas said.

"I agree wit' ye. And Jack seems a bit attached t' 'er too," Ron responded.

"Aye. Ye saw t'day on the deck. Th' two just kept on laughing at… something," Thomas shook his head.

"I think it had somethin' t' do wit' Anamaria. Did ye see her glarin' at them when they were laughin'?" Ron looked at his companion.

"No, I didn' notice," Thomas looked surprised.

"Well, I saw it," Jimmy, another member of the crew, joined their conversation. "I don't like the girl. But the cap'n seems fond of 'er. So's Anamaria an' Gibbs, I think."

"Aye, that I did notice," Thomas nodded his head.

"Ye know the girl helped Anamaria cook this?" Ron asked them. The other two looked up from their food in surprise. 

"Really?" Jimmy looked at him doubtfully.

"Aye, 'tis the truth," Ron nodded his head solemnly. 

"Well, whatever it is, I still don't like 'er. She screams too bloody much. But we should be rid of 'er in another day or two," Thomas went back to eating, showing he was through with the conversation. Ron and Jimmy looked at each other and shrugged, returning to their food as well.

A few feet away, Gibbs stood up from his seat and made his way to where Anamaria sat.

"I don't think some of the crew likes our small passenger," he said as he sat next to her.

She looked up at him. "Who?"

"A few of the boys sitting over there," Gibbs nodded his head in the general direction in which he had just come from. 

Ana looked over, but couldn't even guess at whom it might have been. Then she looked back at Gibbs, and shrugged. "So they don't like 'er. We'll be rid of her by tomorrow or the next day, an' if Jack becomes so attached as t' keep 'er… Well… They'll jus' have t' adjust."

Gibbs nodded his agreement, and the two fell into silence, both thinking over how the rest of the crew might feel if there were already a few that seemed against Abby's staying.

A/N: You know I just **loved** the beginning of this chapter. Hehe. Don't you all agree? I thought it was great. Lol. Poor Anamaria. And actually, I had been going to end this after the part about dinner and Jack and Abby in the cabin, but then I decided it needed more, so Ron, Jimmy, and Thomas were created. Lol. I think I may have overdone some of the pirate speech but… *shrugs* Oh well. Hehe. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and here are my review comments for it:

**saiyan-girl-cheetah**: One of my most faithful reviewers thus far… As you noticed, I sort of used part of your suggestion. I may use more… We'll have to see how the story goes. Glad you liked the last chapter! Hoped you enjoyed this one too.

**Kungfuchick**: I've inspired… Well I feel just… special. Lol. I'm glad you like my fic so far! When (or if) you post your fic let me know! Thanks. =)

**Pirate**: Again, thanks for your comment. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**BlueberryPancakes**: Thanks for all the encouragement! It's sort of… weird to write something like this, but I'm enjoying it, and everyone else seems to be as well! Hehe. 

**szhismine**: Woo! You don't think it sucked! Lol. Suspicions… Well, they'll have to be left at suspicions for now! But it does seem to be building to that… We'll just have to see… Lol. I'm honored that you're adding me to your faves! Thanks a lot!

**Xw0kenn0wX**: I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! And in no way do I think you're a loser… Gotta love those people who are so dedicated to reading your stuff… Hehe. Thanks so much!

**Jareths girl-Moro Shapeshifter**: I agree with ya, but the last chapter is sort of growing on me, so I may leave it. If anything I'll just mess with it when Im through with the story, but I think I'll just leave it as is. I'll be sure to read your story too! 

Much thanks to everyone else who reviewed, but isn't mentioned here. You all helped inspire me to write this so soon! And now I'm off to go sleep and then sometime in class tomorrow (probably in math again, heh heh) I'll most likely start the next chapter. The beginning is running circles in my head. Lol. Well, thanks again to everyone reading and/or reviewing!


	5. AN

A/N: Hey guys. I'm just writing to say that I'm really sorry I've been taking so long getting the next chapter up! I've got part of it written, but I'm not sure where it is, but I remember it all cuz it was only a little. So when I get the chance, I'm going to type it up. Only problem is. I can't get the chance! Not really trying to make excuses, just telling you all why I've been taking too long so you can be mad at me for a known reason. Lol. But see, one of my best friends broke up with her boyfriend a week or two ago, and my best friend in the world just broke up with hers today. Then one of my other really good friends and I like the same guy yet she has no chance while he and I might hook up. Then my allergies have been getting to me really bad. Or else I'm sick. I hope not. Lol. Then right now I am *so* drained. physically cuz of this allergy/cold thing, emotionally cuz of my crush who if you saw us together you'd think we were going out from the way we flirt, and my best friends, and mentally cuz my teachers keep giving me homework! I'm falling behind in everything. My math, my English, I haven't written to my cousin in a while, so I'm trying to write him a letter, and my writing *here* which I'm pretty upset about because it's a nice de-stresser but I can't get the time. Which sucks. For you guys and me. But yes, just letting you all know, I *definitely* intend to finish this, and I have lots of ideas, but I may have to take a break for another. at least few days. I'll really try to sit down and write for you all! And me. Heh. I'm going to try and clear the calendar. With the 3 day weekend hopefully I can. So I'm hoping to have something up by Sunday night or Monday!! Love you all for being patient, thanks so much guys!! I'm really sorry this is taking so long. 


	6. Day 4

Disclaimer: I just realized literally a few seconds ago that I've been forgetting to put up disclaimers… So while I'm sure you all know none of this is mine, for those of you who are incredibly stupid, all I own is Abby, Thomas, Ron, Jimmy and anyone else who wasn't in the movie. So very, very, VERY unfortunately, I don't own **Captain** Jack Sparrow. If I did do you think I would be having issues about a guy at school I like? Nooo…. I would have Jack! But alas! Instead, I worry over some guy… at least he likes me too. Heh. 

A/N: Oi! It's been… crazy. Heh. But I'm happy! All the stuff with my friends is over… as far as I'm involved (directly) that is. The guy I liked… Well my friend got pissed at me, I gave up on him cuz it wasn't worth it and we're all friends now. And then I wrote my cousin too and even got a letter back from him today! Hehe. I know, this chapter's pretty short. But I couldn't really think of what to put for the last full day, so… eh. This is what came out. Heh. Short, but sweet I think. The next few chapters should start to have more in it, since the story will really be starting then. Well, I had been expecting to have time to write Labor Day weekend, but unfortunately, I didn't have the time really. So it's a little later than I expected (ok, a LOT later.. hehe). Sorry about all that, but I'm sure you all know how real life can be demanding at times! Heh. And I don't really know ship things too well and I'm not one to research for a fanfiction, so if anything's wrong, just tell me and I'll correct it! I'm not sure if things will be on land or more ships after this, but I believe there will be some parts at least on the _Pearl again. Thanks everyone! And I think what I'm going to do with Abby, is have her start being more child like now that she's out of Tortuga and able to be a little kid. She's going to start realizing she can be care-free and have fun in the simple things in life soon I hope. _

Chapter 5: Day 4

Jack groggily pulled his eyes open. He had gotten extremely drunk the previous night before falling asleep — he lifted his head up and looked around — before passing out sprawled across his bunk with about seven or eight empty bottles of rum apparently. 

What the bloody hell is that noise? Jack thought, sitting up to listen better upon finally noticing the voices coming from outside his cabin.

"We plunder, we pillage-" Abby's voice was interrupted.

"No, no! Ye have it backwards, lass. It's 'we pillage, we plunder,'" Gibbs's voice could be heard through the door. 

"Aw, don't fret, girl! Ye'll get it soon enough. We have all day t' teach ye!" Anamaria said, apparently comforting her.

"Will you… Will **ye** sing it fer me then?" Abby asked, making a noticeable effort to speak as they did.

"Aye, course we will!" Gibbs said while chuckling a bit. Just as he and Anamaria started to sing, Jack stepped out of his cabin. He looked up and saw Abby standing in the crow's nest, occasionally singing when a part she remembered came about, the rest of the crew was working except Anamaria steering the ship. Gibbs was working on the rigging along with Ron and Jimmy. They kept nervously looking between Jack, Abby, and Thomas once they noticed Jack come out of his cabin. Thomas however was calmly repairing an old sail that had been ripped in a storm the week before, acting as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Jack noticed all of this and put it away in his memory in case he needed it. Even a loyal crew like his would mutiny against a captain if they disliked something he was doing. And with some of the men's reactions to Abby being on board… Jack shook his head. They would be rid of her by tomorrow; he just had to keep remembering that. 

Jack walked over to take the wheel from Anamaria**, **joining in on the singing as he walked. Upon hearing his voice Abby finally noticed his appearance and scrambled down to the deck. She ran over and threw her arms around his legs, stopping all singing. Jack looked down at the top of her head, shocked. He slowly brought a hand up and awkwardly patted the top of Abby's head. 

"Jack!" she squealed, pulling away just enough to look up at him. "Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs have been teachin' me a pirate song! And t' talk like one too!" She spoke excitedly, stumbling over some of the words as a result of trying to speak to quickly.

"That's wonderful, love," Jack stared at her, amazed that anything could talk that fast and be understood. 

"Yeah! It's fun! I been up for hours, but you kept on sleepin'! Mr. Gibbs said you don't normally sleep this long. He said you're always up takin' care of your ship. When are we gunna get to land, Jack?" She changed topics so fast Jack's head spun.

"Er… We should be getting' to Port Royale by tomorrow…" Jack tried to catch up.

"Tomorrow? Awww… I was just starting to like it here!" Abby whined, clinging even more to Jack's legs. Thomas snorted at this. Jack looked over to Thomas, who never once stopped working on the sail.

"I noticed, love," he said, still eyeing Thomas. "Maybe you should just… have fun while you're still 'ere then…" Jack trailed off, wondering just what exactly Thomas might be planning. As he stood staring out at the ocean, Abby scrambled back up to the crow's nest, with only a bit of difficulty after having been going up and down all morning. After a while, Jack went to the front of the ship, continuing to think.

*****

That evening, the crew was below deck eating dinner and Jack was alone on deck steering his beloved _Pearl_. He was whistling "A Pirate's Life for Me" under his breath when he heard soft steps coming up the stairs and a small voice began singing along. Abby came above deck and walked over to him, continuing to sing, and he continued to whistle. When they finished, Abby looked up at him.

"Jack?" she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Mmm-hmm," Jack responded, not looking down at her but instead focusing on the open sea in front of him.

"Are we going to be there soon, Jack?" 

"Aye. We should be there by noon tomorrow, Abby," Jack nodded his head, finally looking down at her. 

Abby's face fell and Jack couldn't quite tell but he might have seen tears in the small girl's eyes, but she turned away just as he tried to get a better look. 

"Ok," she said quietly. Abby slowly walked below deck again.

Jack looked after her, puzzled. He had thought Abby would be happy to have a new home and be back on land after the few days she'd spent at sea. He felt a small tug at his heart from deep within him, but he ignored it, and pushed any and all thoughts of the small girl, whose birthday was 4 days away, out of his mind.

But why do I remember when her birthday is? And why am I still thinkin' about this? Jack wondered. He shook his head and tried to just concentrate on the sea. Tomorrow would be a new day, and with it, they would arrive at Port Royale where he would talk to Will and Elizabeth. Surely, they would be more than happy to take in Abby and she could have a proper life with a loving family. As he thought this over, Jack felt that tug again. This time, he firmly shoved all thoughts concerning Abby out of his mind and just went back to steering his ship.


	7. Arriving At Port Royale

Disclaimer: If they were mine, would I be writing this? Only ones that are mine are Abby and any pirates you don't recognize from the movie.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! There's been a lot going on with school and my friends. But, finally we've made it through the first quarter and they gave us a WEEK off!! Wooo!! Heh. So I've been catching up on my writing today, since my weekend was a bit busy. If you're in the US, then Kill Bill came out recently! If you haven't seen it, go see it! It is the most hilarious movie I have **ever** seen! Plus, I ran into the guy I liked and he was going to see it too… hehe. So I had a good time. Especially since now I've talked to my friend today and she's basically okay with the idea of something happening between him and me…. So yes, it's been a good few days. Well anyway, here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Again, sorry so long and I'm hoping to get another chapter up before I have to go back to school, but I'm not sure. I have to think of what is actually happening in the story now… Only a vague idea.

Chapter 6: Arriving at Port Royale

The streets were crowded and noisy; Jack could hear the noise even though they were still a bit off port. He looked up to see Abby in the crow's nest, where she had spent half the morning. The other half she had been with either Anamaria or Gibbs.

"Abby!" Jack called. "Time to come down, love!"

As the crew docked the ship, Abby climbed down. Jack led to a rowboat, which was lowered, and soon they were on shore.

Abby, terrified of her new surroundings, was clinging to Jack's hand. Jack used her hold on him to help him pull her up, settling her on his hips as he had on previous occasions. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they walked through the streets, Abby took in the surroundings. Soon enough, they'd arrived at a blacksmith shop.

Jack opened the door and walked in. The shop was hot and metal was clanging. Causing all the noise was a young man hammering away at a new sword.

"Will!" Jack had to shout to be heard. Will turned around as he stopped hammering. When he saw Jack, his face lit up with a grin, and he put the metal in a barrel of water, where it sizzled and steamed for a bit.

"Jack! The last time I saw you, you were falling into the ocean!" Will said as he took off his apron.

"How've you been? You should have stopped by sooner. Eight months is a long time."

"Aye, I'm good, Will. What of you and Liz?" Jack shifted Abby to his other hip, Will watching with a look of surprise on his face, as though he had just noticed Abby, which was true.

"We've been good, Jack. We were just married 3 months ago."

"Really? Well, good for you mate!"

"Thanks, Jack. But, uh... When... When did you get a little girl?" Will stared at Abby.

Jack sighed. "It's... an odd story."

Will nodded. "Come on. We'll go to my home and see Liz. You can explain there." The three set off through the streets, Jack never putting Abby down and Abby continuing to cling to his neck.

"Liz!" Will called as he opened the door to a small house. There was a living room, which led to an open kitchen. There was only one other door, which led to the bedroom. The house was comfortably furnished, even though a bit bare. Liz stood in the kitchen, smiling when she saw Jack.

"Jack arrived in port today," Will said.

"Jack! It's been so long!" Elizabeth walked over. "And who is this with you?" she looked at Abby. Abby turned and hid her face in Jack's shoulder. 

"She's a bit shy," Jack told them. "Her name is Abby."

"Why don't you sit down, Jack? You can tell us about Abby then." Will motioned to a couch.

Jack sat down, placing Abby in his lap as she continued to hang onto him. Will and Elizabeth sat in chairs across from them. Jack nudged Abby a bit. 

"Abby, why don't you say hello to Will and Liz?" Abby slowly lifted her head. She looked over to Will and Elizabeth, who smiled warmly at her.

"Hello," she mumbled. Then she buried her face in Jack's chest again. 

Will looked at Jack a bit quizzically, still wondering how Jack came in possession of Abby. Jack sighed. 

"I suppose you want to know how I got Abby?" he asked.

Will and Elizabeth both nodded.

"Well... I was in Tortuga a few... a few days ago actually. It seems longer than that... But I was in Tortuga, on my way to get me some rum, when this li'l girl started staring at me. She kept followin' me around, even when I finally got to the bar. I finally scared her off, but then I heard some men talking about taking her upstairs to look for her mum and if they couldn't... Well, so I went and took her to the _Pearl_ with me. Abby was living on her own in the streets of Tortuga. Will, you've seen that place. It's no place for a child to grow up on their own. Believe me, I would know. Well, I brought her here in hopes that... Well, I hoped you two could take care of her? Or find someone else that could?" Jack looked at them hopefully. 

Elizabeth and Will were shocked. They stared at Jack, slightly stunned by his story. Then Elizabeth shook herself out of it.

"Of course we'll keep her, Jack. Since you're asking us to... How could we turn down helping a little girl?" 

"Right. She can stay with us," Will agreed.

Jack smiled. "Ta, mates. But er... I'm not sure I want to leave her here alone with strangers... She can be a bit fearful at times..."

"You can stay as long as you like too of course, Jack. It's really no trouble." Will told his friend. "Whatever to help Abby settle in."

Jack nodded. "I'll just sleep on the floor out here. Abby can stay on the couch. Is that alright, pet?" he looked down at her. Rather than look up at him, Abby just nodded her head against his chest. Jack noted that his shirt felt slightly damp where her face was.

"Well, why don't we all eat?" Elizabeth said as she rose from her seat. "I was just finishing dinner when you all got here." 

Will and Jack stood as well. Jack letting Abby stand up on her own this time.

"Abby, you can go wash up in the other room, dear. It's just through that door," Elizabeth pointed towards the doorway. "Just go through the bedroom to the bath." Abby nodded and left the room, while the other three went to sit and catch up.

*****

That night, Will and Elizabeth slept in their room, while Abby slept on the couch. Jack looked down at Abby, fully clothed. 

"Good-bye, pet," he stroked her hair. Then he turned and left. 

Jack was walking down the road to return to the _Pearl _and his life on the open sea, when he heard a commotion start up. Turning back, he noticed what looked to be a house on fire a few streets away. It seemed to be on the same street as Will's home. Jack took off running towards the house, as fast as he could.

When he got to it, he slammed to a shocked halt. People were all around the Turner home, watching as it burned to the ground. Jack felt guilt creep up in his chest as he frantically looked around for his friends and Abby. 

"Will!" Jack yelled as he saw Will and Elizabeth standing, watching their home envelop in flames. They turned to see Jack as he rushed over to them.

"We're so sorry, Jack… We're so sorry," Elizabeth shook her head; Will pulled her into a hug.

"What? What happened?" Jack looked at them in confusion. "Where's Abby?"

"Jack," Will started. "Jack, it was pirates. They set the house on fire and took Abby. I'm sorry, Jack." Jack stared at him blankly. Then his eyes darkened and he turned off, running off into the night, not hearing his friends calling him to come back.


	8. Kidnapped

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long guys. A quick update on the craziness that's been the past few months. Not friends with the one girl who liked he same guy as me, hooked up with him and we are now extremely happy together so that's all good and awesome at least. One of my friends switched schools and another one is going to do the same at the end of the month. Math is a bitch. So is English. Then my brother just got married a while ago (which I was in it) and my whole family loves my boyfriend. Which is awesome too. Heh. And I started to write a lot of other stories that are distracting me because ideas are flowing a lot more on them right now than this. Which that coupled with everything above and my poems I'm writing. It's considerably slowed my writing here. Plus, beyond what I write, I have absolutely no idea what's going on in this story. Sort of figuring it out as I go. So, here it finally is. Hopefully, this will help get me back in the groove for PotC.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The sun was just coming over the horizon when the Pearl pulled out of harbor. Jack had run straight to the ship and woken up the crew, ordering them to get the ship ready to sail, bit giving no explanation. A half hour or so after he had gotten to the ship, Will and Elizabeth showed up as well. Jack had silently nodded his approval of their presence. Now he stood at the wheel, steering them onto the vast ocean. Will came up behind Jack and stood silently for a few minutes. "Do you even know where we're going?" he asked. At first, jack remained silent. Then he responded with a gruff, "No." "Do you even know who did this?" Will asked. "That, I do know." And Jack feel silent once again. Will stood on the deck for a few minutes longer, then went back down below. Elizabeth was in their cabin resting. "How is he?" she asked as she sat up on the bunk. "Not good. He's not talking much. Said he knew who did this, but not where we're going." Will shook his head. "We're chasing nothing." Elizabeth's face dropped. "Oh, poor Jack. He really cares about Abby, doesn't he? I feel awful for letting her get taken." "It's not your fault. If anyone's, it should be mine. But I'm guessing Jack is blaming himself," Will sat next to her with a sigh. "Why would he blame himself?" Will looked at her. "Because he left the house." Then he sighed again. "I don't know, really. I just hope that Abby is alright." ***** "No! Abby's shrill voice rang out as Thomas dragger her through a tunnel. Ron and Jimmy had kidnapped her and taken her to a small boat where Thomas was waiting for them. He had quickly killed the men and dumped their bodies into the water before taking Abby to an island. Now he was throwing her into a small cell in a cave. "You're not gunna get away with this! Jack is gunna come and save me!" Abby yelled at him, scrambling over to the barred wall. Thomas stooped down to get in her face. "Awww. Does the wittle girlis think that big, bad Jack is gunna come and rescue her? Well guess what, sweetheart. Jack has no idea where you are. And even if he did, he wouldn't come for you. Why do you think he left the house? He wanted me to take you, you annoying, little brat!" Abby's eyes shone with pain and unshed tears. Thomas laughed. All of a sudden, Abby spit in his face. "You're lying! Jack is gunna come and save me! He's gunna get you!" "Why you little." Thomas seethed. Then turned around and stormed out of the cave to go hide the boat. Abby trudged over to a corner of the cave and sunk to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. What if Jack didn't come? What if Thomas was telling the truth? But Jack would never do that to her. Would he? Abby curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep as her young mind tried to comprehend what was going on, and her heart broke with each moment that passed.  
  
A/N: Sorta surprised that I had Thomas kill Ron and Jimmy. But I wasn't sure what exactly to do with them. Not sure what I'm doing next. Have an idea, but.. We'll see! Hopefully soon cuz I'm curious too. Lol And sorry it was so short; I had intended more, but this was all I came up with. Well, and like, a paragraph of later, but. not quite enough to add it. Good for a start though! 


	9. Jagged Edge

A/N: I'm still alive! And this story should be done in the next chapter or two, which I have all planned out in my head, so no need to worry about me pulling another disappearing act. Things got a bit crazy: my boyfriend and I broke up 3 weeks ago, but it had been sort of coming for about 2 weeks. Then teachers (mostly English and Spanish─ stupid languages) decided we needed LOTS of homework ALL the time. But enough of me; I've made you guys wait waaay too long. So on that note, here's the story!

Chapter 8: Jagged Edge

When Abby awoke, she looked around. Nothing had changed, but now she was stiff and sore, and her eyes hurt from all the crying she had done earlier. Her clothes were filthy and torn in some places. With no concept of time deep inside the cave, she had no way of knowing how long she had been there. It could be a new day for all she knew.

Looking around the cave, Abby shivered. Terrified, she hoped against all hope that Jack would get there, and soon. 

*****

They had been sailing for half an hour when Will went to try talking to Jack again. 

"Jack?" he asked as he walked towards the pirate.

Jack grunted an acknowledgement. 

"So, you have no idea where we're going?"

"I do."

"And this place would be…"

"Thomas wouldn't be able to take a ship out on his own, or get it sailing with 3 men. There's an island right over there. Another 15 minutes sailing, and we should be there," Jack pointed out the island.

Will looked at it. "Oh… Well then," he said, slightly surprised as he had yet to notice the island before Jack pointed it out. "Are you sure he'll be there?"

"He's a pirate. A bad one, he is, but 'e's a pirate none th' less. E'll never thing to hide on the mainland, and this is the only island for miles."

Will nodded. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Jack?"

Jack stood still for a moment. "No, not until Abby is safe again," he said.

*****

Thomas paced the cave. He knew he needed to get off the island─ Jack would be coming after him─ but he had no idea how to do so. The least he could do was to kill the girl before he died…

Taking the last swig from his bottle of rum, Thomas smashed it against the wall to make a jagged edge. Grabbing the neck, he walked to the cage and took a key from a chain around his neck to unlock the door. After doing so, he stepped in and grabbed Abby by the hair. She let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Shut-up, you stupid, little brat!" he spat at her in his drunken haze. He dragged her outside onto the beach towards the water's edge. 

Tears streamed down Abby's face as she screamed. She tried to hit him, kick him, bite him, yell for help, anything, but it was no use. Thomas forced Abby to stand, still holding a fistful of her hair, and drew his arm back to kill her…

A/N: Will Thomas kill Abby? Will Jack arrive in time? Well, read the next chapter to find out!


	10. To The Pearl

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one and the next one will be as well, but they are the final chapters of the story. At least as of right now, I'm fairly certain the next chapter will be the end.

Chapter 9: To the _Pearl___

Thomas forced Abby to stand, still holding a fistful of her hair, and drew his arm back to kill her…

As he was about to thrust the bottle forward, he let out a yell of pain as a sword scraped his arm. 

"Let the girl go," Jack ground out, pointing his sword at Thomas.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Jack? She deserves to die. She's an evil thing! And I'm going to be the one to kill her!"  Thomas yelled crazily.

Jack cocked his head slightly to the side. "And people say *I* get too much sun…" he muttered.

Since he couldn't think─ well, less than usual─ because of the added liquor in his system, Thomas flung both Abby and the bottle to the ground, not realizing what could possibly happen. 

"Jack!" Abby cried out as the bottle sliced her forearm. 

"you'll pay for that, Thomas." Jack pinned him with a glare.

"C'mon, Jack. Le's do it then. Just you 'n me, no weapons," Thomas challenged.

Jack stared hard at him for a moment before flinging his sword from them.

"Jack, no!" Abby screamed in terror.

"Abby, run. Find th' ship. Tell Gibbs and Annamaria that if I'm not there in 15 minutes, then to leave without me."

Abby stared at jack, eyes wide as she trembled on the ground in fear.

"Go!" Jack yelled.

She scrambled up, sand flying into the air as she did, and ran along the beach as fast as she could. 

"All right, Thomas; let's fight," Jack held up his fists as Thomas did the same…

As she ran, the ship came into sight. Running to the rowboat sitting on the shore, Abby saw Gibbs waiting inside it.

"Mr. Gibbs! Mr. Gibbs!" she yelled.

"Abby! Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked as her helped her to climb into the boat.

"He… he… he's fighting Thomas," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "He said if he's.. he's not here in… 15 minutes, then to… to leave."

Gibbs looked down the beach. "How long do you think you were running, Abby?' he asked her.

"I.. I don't know. It felt like… forever!"

Gibbs sat and took the oars in his hands.

"Mr. Gibbs? We're not leaving, are we?" Abby asked in panic. "What about Jack? We have to help Jack!"

"We need to get you on the ship now, Abby," was Gibbs's only response.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Abby's voice shook. She turned to look back at the shore as they moved away from it. Suddenly, a shot rang out through the air. Abby jumped.

"Mr. Gibbs? What was that?"

Gibbs's face stayed neutral. "It was a shot. One of them is prob'bly dead."

"Jack?" Abby turned to the shore once again as they reached the ship. Once on board, she went to the railing as Gibbs started yelling orders to set sail.

"Gibbs? Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"On the island. We're goin' 'round to look fer him," Gibbs responded.

"We are?" Abby overheard.

Gibbs nodded. Abby hugged him around the waist excitedly. Unsure of what to do at first, Gibbs hesitantly patter her on the back.

As they rounded the island, they saw a figure trudging along in the sand. 

Will, Gibbs, and Abby─ who insisted she not be left behind─ got in the rowboat to go to shore. As they neared, saw Jack, bottle of rum in each hand and singing at the top of his lungs.

"We pillage, we plunder-"

"Jack!" Abby yelled.

Jack turned to look at her. "Abby! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave."

"We came back for you," Will told his friend.

Jack glared at him. "Crew can't even follow their cap'n's orders… again…" he muttered as they stepped onto the shore.

"Jack!" Abby flung herself at him. Automatically, he dropped the bottles─ thankfully corked─ onto the sand and picked her up, settling her on his hip. 

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Well, killed Thomas. About it. Then found 'is rum! Now that was the accompplimp… accomplimpimp… acompolisholmentle…" Jack looked confused.

"Accomplishment?" Will suggested. 

"Tha's the one!" Jack pointed wildly at him.

Gibbs laughed. "Well, the cap'n is 'is old self then." 

Will nodded in agreement. "Let's go then. We're done here."

The four of them went to get into the rowboat, before Jack spun around madly.

"Me rum! You can't forget me rum!" he yelled. Walking back to where he had dropped them, he scopped them up with one hand, still holding Abby with his other arm, and strode back to the rowboat.

"*Now* we can leave," he grinned. "To the _Pearl_!"

A/N: You know, I have absolutely no idea when Thomas went crazy. I guess it was when he kidnapped Abby though he didn't let the rest of us know until this chapter. But he really wanted to be crazy, so I let him be crazy... What do you guys think of the crazy Thomas? I rather like him... In that… he's really evil kind of way… Heh. : ) But we all knew Jack was gunna get there and win. Like I was about to let the crazy drunk guy have his way… ha! But one more chapter until the end!!!


	11. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Yay! It's finally the last chapter. Though sadly, also the shortest. I have an idea for a sequel, but if I do write it, it will probably be long from now. I have four other stories I'm working on currently, and I don't see an end for any of them anytime soon. It's been great writing this, and a big thank you to anyone who reviewed!!! 

Chapter 10: Home, Sweet Home

After finally getting Abby back, Jack and his crew had returned to Part Royale. Upon their arrival, Will and Elizabeth got their things to find a temporary place to stay until they had a new house. Jack and Abby accompanied them. 

"Well, I guess this is good-bye again, Jack," Will said.

Jack nodded. "For now at least, mate. Take good care of Abby or me, will ye?"

"What?" Abby cried. "Jack?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth repeated. "You can't honestly want her to stay here. We have no house right now, and that's a result of the last time she was here."

"It's still best for her here. Now that' Thomas is dead, she'll be jus' as safe 'ere as she would on the _Pearl_," Jack rationalized.

"Just as safe as the _Pearl_, not safer. Why not just have her with you where she'd be happier?" Will asked. 

Jack looked from Will to Elizabeth to Abby. Tears were forming in Abby's eyes, but she was fighting them, not letting them fall. 

Picking her up, he settled her on his hip as he had done so many times before in the past week. 

"Back to the _Pearl_then, right luv?" he asked the small girl he held. 

"Right!" she exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck.

Will and Elizabeth smiled.

"It's what's best, Jack," Elizabeth said as she rested a hand on his arm.

Jack looked at her. "I know," he nodded.

"Bye, Jack," she and Will said.

Jack gave them a wave before turning and walking back to the _Pearl_.  Abby waved happily over his shoulder with a wide grin on her face as they disappeared from sight into the crowd on their way back to the ocean.


End file.
